


Fine line of forgiving

by Saratonari, sk1726



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not sure how to summary this but I assure you, it's all this gif's fault https://twitter.com/ShoyukoTakirin/status/656045735972966400</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine line of forgiving

In the green room when they're finally alone, there's awkward silence and space between them, Ohno feels the wide space is too small, choking on the lump formed in his throat as he sees Nino pretending like he doesn't exist.

Ohno doesn’t like this awkwardness, he decides to smoke outside, but. "what did that mean?" Nino says, his eyes fixed on his game

Ohno proceeded to walk out "what did that mean, I am asking you"? Nino repeated, his eyes still fixed on his game then Nino’s serious eyes divert to focus on him.

"you think it would be that easy? You put your hands on me and everything will suddenly become better?” he glared at him "you wish Ohno-san." Nino held back the sting he feels in his heart and eyes. he cannot let himself be seen breaking.

Somehow, Ohno chuckled. "I often wish for something impossible, Nino. You, for example. but past few years, it proves me that it's not impossible. hence, I wish again. even if you push me away, I’ll always hope for you to return to me again,”

The loud sound of the DS shutting furiously sent chills down Ohno's spine "I don't want to hear any of this"

Ohno can see how Nino is glaring at him furiously. The man spit as he continues. "You're a jerk who gave me hope and crush it later. you treat me never better than a garbage, threw me away when you couldn't find any more benefit from me. you leave me heartbroken since that day and when i finally move on, you want me back?"

Nino walked approaching him. "let me tell you something, Ohno-san. it is you, who're impossible for me to take back into my life" 

Ohno felt his head spin as he felt anger crawl up in all his veins too "excuse me for getting hurt by you flirting around like I am not there standing right beside. Even if it was joking, you should've known it hurts"

"You said it yourself" Nino shouted feeling his hot angry breath through his nose "it was only joking but guess who was too dramatic about it, is that why you said it wouldn't work?" He forced a sarcastic laugh feeling hurt taking over his body "is that why you ended it, seriously, I thought it was something far more convincing" Nino's eyes became misty but he was already a master of controlling tears for the many times he held them whenever he saw Ohno or even was mentioned.

Ohno gripped Nino's hand forcing Nino to stay on his place, “look at me,"

"I'm looking at-"

"No Nino, look at me, very well with your clear mind and see me through your sharp eyes, your caramel eyes that never miss a thing. Even for the smallest one which usually missed by others. It is me. The one who loves you with all of his soul. Can't you see? open your eyes Nino!" Ohno insisted and the grip on Nino's arm getting tighter and painful.

Nino bit his lower lip hard enough he could taste blood but he felt no other pain than the sharp one cutting through his heart.

"I am asking again, Ohno Satoshi, is that why you simply ended everything?" Nino's eyes still glared while Ohno's became more pleading. Ohno knew he was at fault, that he should have just talked to Nino about it instead of assuming things.

Ohno loosened his grip a little "Kazu, I-"

"Don't even dare to call me that name" Nino hissed as he interrupted.

"Nino, can you please just listen?" Ohno raised his voice.

"And I refuse" Nino clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Nino, I was insecure, I felt like you weren't in love with me anymore. The way you acted, good God Nino, didn't you even notice we weren't even talking much anymore? I am telling you I know I was wrong and I want us back couldn't you at least listen" 

"Don't make this sound like this is entirely my fault, you know how much I suffered thinking I don't dare come close to you after you dropped your farewell and left so coldly? Do you even know how many times the others had to make sure I don't go near alcohol because of how many times I numbed the pain by it?" Nino's voice kept raising gradually not even bothering the walls and door wasn't even soundproofed while his eyes softened with held back tears as he watched Ohno's eyebrows furrow with guilt. 

He stomped angrily towards Ohno and pulled his collar "if you think you can undo all of this by a simple arm on my back and a sorry, Satoshi, then you're-" 

Ohno interrupted Nino by forcefully grabbing his face and kissing him. If it was before, when all the doubts and hurt never existed between them, Nino would sure push Ohno onto the sofa. He would probably ignore the fact that they're in the greenroom where anyone could come in at any time. He sure would let Ohno to do him as he please. 

But this time, it was too much. The heartache from all the memories he had forbid him from loving the man again, let alone letting the man to treat him as he please.  
Never again.

He tried to push the man away. Every touch felt like burning his skin. He succeeded, but just for a while.

He was still trying to catch up with his breath, staring at the older man furiously when Ohno pushed him hard towards the long sofa.  
"why was it so hard to convince you, Kazu? I Don't want you! I need you!" he yelled out his frustration, started to mark him at every exposable skin he sees.

Nino succeeded in pushing him away for the second time and manages to speak "stop this, I am serious" he says in grimace that puts Ohno back into his senses. 

Ohno straightens his arms making more distance between their faces, Nino still trapped between them. 

"I'm sorry..." his voice cracked "I miss you" his tear landing straight onto Nino's cheeks. His muscles turning weaker as Nino pushed his arms and freed himself "I am not that easy, Ohno, what was that?" Nino rubbed his face tiredly "can we talk some-" 

"But you called me Satoshi, Kazu, we both mi-" 

"There you go assuming stuff again" Nino got up.

"Then. what's with your replied kiss just now? I know it's vague. But I know you're there."  
Nino froze for a moment, he managed to stay plain and ignored every bit of hint Ohno could read well from him. His jaw got tensed, then "you're dreaming, Ohno-san."

"you should be crept out, but I know you so damn well that I know you even much better than I know myself."

Nino went faltered, all the feeling like wanting to hold Ohno to his embrace only to stop his trembling soul overwhelmed him. But his pride is huge. His selfish self dislike being hurt. It would only hurt both of them if they insist to continue their relationship. It wouldn't be as good as what they have previously. But... a little bit of his sanity, his longing and most honest mind told him, 'what if i try.'

A long choking pause fell between them before Ohno finally broke it with a deep sigh 

"you're not easy, kazu" he remained seated afraid to touch Nino anymore "I'm stupid, I know I am, to think what we had was so fragile that such jokes would send me to the edge. 

“But" Ohno paused and carefully approached Nino's back "Kazu..." he gently slid his arms around Nino's waist "now, what I am sure of is that we're screwed without each other" Ohno let out a hopeful chuckle.

“baka” Nino murmured “You're still far from winning me back" Ohno could see the smirk on Nino's face from his voice tone.

"You'll have to beg like your life depends on it" his tone getting brattier. Ohno smiled at how he's gradually getting Nino to be his usual self around him. 

Nino tried to push open Ohno's clutched hands around him but it only made Ohno step closer and tightens his grip "you'd be so wrong if you think I will let go so simply" he felt he was allowed to rest his chin on Nino's shoulder but still hesitated.

"And yeah, my life does depend on it" Ohno said letting out a breathy chuckle that caressed Nino's ear and Nino could only think of how much he missed those warm breaths.

When Ohno has made sure everything is under control, he carefully turned Nino's body around (he's still aware of Nino's sudden outburst, because he knows how vulnerable Nino can be when he wants it to be).

He caressed the side of Nino's cheek, lingered his hand there staring right to Nino's softened eyes.

"Can I take you back? Will you allow me in?" Ohno said, almost in a whisper.

Nino didn’t reply, instead he kissed Ohno, fierce but slowly went gentle. They fell with a thud to the previous couch but now is with no regret.

Not even the sound of the door clicking open and Aiba gasping and giggling interrupted them but only when it gets kind of annoying when Aiba asks the obvious "you're back together?" Nino slightly paused and tilted his head towards the door, he yelled "get out"


End file.
